


back home

by AlviePines



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Internal Monologue, Post-Canon, Reflection, i guess i just wanted ralph to Think About the Island, like everyone in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/pseuds/AlviePines
Summary: It’s time for Ralph to go home now. Staring out at the darkness from inside the safety of electric lighting, he comes to the same simple conclusion he has every day for years: he is not the same person anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	back home

The things that happened on the island are things to be contemplated in the quiet, in the dark, under the buzzing streetlamp at the end of the street. Civilized England rises up around him, a world he missed so dearly, a vast community of order and reason… and now he wonders if he can ever be a part of it, after what’s been done and seen. Everything that happened on the island feels like forever, feels like a lifetime ago, so that now he’s a new person in a new place. He’s not a child anymore. He did his growing up away from England, on a little island in the Pacific, and now it feels so foreign to be home. But he’s home now, and the question is no longer where he is but _who_ he is. Ralph, beforehand, hardly had the thoughtfulness to wonder who he was, but now that he’s certainly not the same he wants to know. 

He’d been immature, thats for sure. He’d enjoyed life. The world of adults was not his concern; instead he’d lost himself in childish games. In the beginning, on the island, he was like that too—playing in the sand, and swimming, he remembers taking everything before him at face value. Not anymore. He lives in the adult’s twisted world now, full of duty and work and contemplation. 

Now, Ralph decides, hand resting on the cold pole of the streetlamp, he thinks too much. He’s been standing at this street-end for several minutes now without moving on. There are too many ideas rushing to get out of him, ideas he’s mulled over countless times before but can never satisfy him. His mind has become too busy to spend time watching his feet. 

The darkness is complete by now. His mother will be worried. How funny, that she would be worried now, as if this metropolis of laws and social taboo were more unsafe than the time he’d spent being hunted like a pig by Jack! 

It’s time for Ralph to go home now. Staring out at the darkness from inside the safety of electric lighting, he comes to the same simple conclusion he has every day for years: he is not the same person anymore.


End file.
